The Day Natsume Became My Slave
by MidoriHasenabi209
Summary: It is Mikan's birthday, and Mikan received a potion to enhance one's feelings for her. Who knew that a simple Baka Gun was enough to turn her birthday into a disaster? Rated T in case...enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, but its definitely mentioned in my letter to Santa! **

**Please enjoy this fan fic! If you find it boring, escape while you can….hehe**

**

* * *

**

**A potion of troubles**

"She should be coming anytime now…" a worried voice stated.

"Trust me, we'll know when she's coming…" a cold, impassive voice said.

"How will you know?"

"Think of all the noise that baka makes whenever she comes to class," the icy voice answered.

The group was silent for a while, listening for any noises that sounded like ten rhinos stampeding through the Amazon rainforest. They weren't disappointed. A low distant rumble eventually turned into a catastrophic earthquake, as they heard shouts and grumbles and incessant apologies as a girl tore through the hallways.

"Oi, Sakura, that's my vase!"

"Gomene!"

"Sakura, watch where you're… ARRGH!"

"Gomene!"

The class listened in mock amusement at the banging and clanking heard outside. "Honestly, that baka can win the Olympic track competition…" Hotaru muttered, "And if there ever was such an award as 'The Most Disastrous Person Alive', she definitely has my vote."

_CRASH! _Mikan Sakura head butted the door open, and then fell flat on her face. Everyone froze, their faces registered nothing but shock. Hotaru inched over to her, cautious as though she was a living disease.

"Oi, baka, are you dead?" Hotaru nudged her head with her foot, still standing a good distance away.

The moment Mikan heard Hotaru's voice, however, she perked up suddenly, arms wide open, ready to embrace her beloved friend. "HOTAAA-" Before she could actually get round to finishing her sentence, she seemed to solidify as she looked at her surroundings.

For those five minutes, the Mikan Statue faced the Ice Sculpture Class. Hotaru and Natsume seemed the only ones that weren't frozen from shock.

When Mikan regained her consciousness and dignity, she screamed.

"WHAT THE HELLLLL???"

* * *

The class was laughing as they cheered, "Happy Birthday Mikan!" 

Streamers were blown everywhere, and Mikan shouted for joy. She was deeply touched that her class had remembered her birthday, and she was joining in the celebration whole-heartedly.

Everyone presented her with a gift, including a grudging Sumire. Hotaru, however, passed her a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Mikan asked.

"A list of unpaid bills you owe me. The rabbits are due today." Hotaru said, impassionedly, as Mikan started crying. "However…" Mikan stopped wailing to listen to her, "I HAVE brought you a gift. The price of the gift is stated in the list."

Mikan felt like she had been lifted up to the heavens by a group of saints. _I knew Hotaru would give me a real gift! _She thought happily.

At that moment, Hotaru presented her with… a toothpick. "Happy Birthday Mikan, your present will be 20 rabbits," She said with a slight smirk.

Mikan then felt like she had been pulled from nirvana back to hard, cruel, reality. She sniffed, and then turned as Nonoko faced her with a test tube.

"Mikan-chan, this is a present from me," Nonoko announced.

The class gathered to listen. When it comes to Nonoko's potions, it was bound to be interesting.

* * *

"So this potion enhances one's feelings for you for 24 hours?" Mikan repeated, "How is it used?" 

"Well, it can be drunk, and it can be poured on to the person," Nonoko explained simply.

_Who can I use it on?_ Mikan scrutinized the whole class intently. Her eyes landed on Hotaru, who didn't even bother to listen. Her lips curved into a snigger, and an evil glint sparkled in her eyes. _Hotaru, you'd better watch it!_

"Anoo…Mikan-chan," Nonoko tried to get her attention.

Mikan snapped back to reality and she looked at Nonoko, "Nonoko-chan, what do you think you can do to the person you pour it to?"

"Etto... if the feelings are positive, the person would probably think of you the whole 24 hours and would probably follow your every command,"

"If the feelings are positive...?"

"Well, the potion depends on the person's feelings to you from the start. If the person likes you, then the potion will probably multiply their liking for you, and the same goes if the person dislikes you from the beginning…" Nonoko glanced quickly at Hotaru, who had just begun eating crab meat, "So you might want to be more cautious."

Mikan imagined Hotaru dressed up in a maid costume, chatting cheerily with her, feeding her grapes, and massaging her shoulders and toes, without a single complaint. She snickered, _Oh, I'm gonna love this!_

Nonoko looked at her with careful hesitation, as she saw Mikan laughing like one hell of a crazy maniac, wrapped up in her thoughts. "Anoo...Mikan-chan... I don't think it's a good idea to -"

"I'm still going to try anyway!" Mikan decided, not listening at all to Nonoko.

She walked slowly to Hotaru, as she held the potion behind her back, "Hotaru, look up…"

"Don't even think about it, moron," Hotaru aimed her Baka Gun at her threateningly.

"H-how do you know what I was going to do?" Mikan stammered, backing away slowly from Hotaru's beloved Baka Gun.

"You practically screamed your plan to the whole world with that irritatingly loud voice of yours, baka. When you're not talking, you're gestures and body language are even louder. Only an idiot will not be able to foresee your schemes. " Hotaru drawled, ready to press the trigger.

**Baka! Baka! Baka!**

The shots hit Mikan clean on the stomach, causing her to be hurled backwards. The audience of the scene scurried away hurriedly, and Mikan crashed into an unsuspecting person.

"Hotaru, you…" Mikan panted, eyes aflame. She looked around suddenly, and demanded frantically, "Where's my potion?"

The onlookers of the drama were avoiding her eyes. A few cleared their throats and pointed to the person she crashed into, obviously not wanting to make a scene. Mikan turned slowly to the person behind her, and her eyes widened and she gave an ear-piercing shriek when she saw the shattered remains of Nonoko's test tube, its contents spilling all over a person none other than...

"N-N-NATSUME!!"

* * *

Well, this is my second fan fic, hope you like it! Review it please! And tell what you think about it! Criticisms are welcome, as always... 


End file.
